Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
by Madame Rodoshe
Summary: A song that tells how Connie loves winter especially snow, frozen treats and building a snowman with her older sister. This is related to One Piece: Next Generation as it talks about Connie's childhood before she met Tikey and his sisters. Note some new characters will appear in One Piece: Next Generation.


**Hey guys it's me Madame Rodoshe! Today I'm doing a One Piece special! This one is a song from Frozen, one of my favorite movies! This is also related to One Piece: Next Generation and this concentrates on Connie and her adoptive older sister Harmony. Harmony belongs to my good friend Gol. D Harmony, check out her stories they're really awesome! The song that'll be featured is Do You Want to Build a Snowman, sung by Connie. In case you don't know Connie's age.**

**Connie is 10 and plays as Anna**

**Harmony is 14 and plays as Elsa**

**Enjoy the story! If you didn't watch Frozen, check it out and if you did great! Also like Frozen, some scenes are from the flashback. (:**

**Do You Want to Build a Snowman? - Frozen **

**Disclaimer I don't own One Piece nor lyrics and movie Frozen**

* * *

"Now remember Connie, you and your sister behave good okay?" Shinca gave both her daughters a kiss on the forehead before she gets ready for work. Harmony on the other hand would rather do nothing but stay inside her room or walk around the luxurious home to find something that would make her interested. Connie just couldn't help but feel sorry for her older sister as she watches her sat on the sofa, watching television. It's true that Denty is a busy student especially when it comes to earning his scholarship but with Connie around, Harmony never felt that close before. Harmony loves her little sister but at the same time, she doesn't want Connie to be in danger. Connie really wants to play with her sister badly but at the same time she's concern. Until she realized what her grandfather does when it comes with friends and family especially his late apprentice Corazon.

"Oh and Connie sweetie." Shinca puts on her sunglasses with her pink lapahn by her side.

"Hai mommy?" Connie questions as the four-year-old tied her medium length auburn hair in pigtails with blue hair ribbons.

"Make sure your brother finds a girlfriend when he's older, otherwise I wouldn't get to see my grandchildren at this young age!" Shinca cried as her pink lapahn sighed at her mistress before she helped her up. Shinca's pink laphan loves her mistress and her family so much but when it comes to fashion business especially when she's in charge of her company, things get pretty strange. "Sigh in the meantime, I'm going to work but before I do, I gotta make sure that Outlook gets a taste of his own medicine for calling my co-workers trash! Oh I despise that man and his wife! And that includes his spoiled son! I might be a famous fashion designer in Austria City, but when it comes to spoiled Nobles, oh how much I despise spoiled Nobles!" Shinca grew furious of Outlook before her lapahn calms her down and smiles at Connie. "Bye kids!" Shinca beams at her children and left the luxurious home, leaving her kids and few of their maids, butlers and relatives.

"Hmm should I cook seafood, fresh meat, or soup? Which dessert does Shinca wants? Maybe I'll take the kids out for lunch when Charlie comes home... Wonder how Masato's doing at his business trip on West Blue?" Monica, the younger sister of Shinca and the aunt of her children is inside the kitchen, watching the cooks prepare breakfast for the family. "Achoo!" Monica sneezed as she wipe her nose with a tissue. "Better make the kids wear warmer clothes on winter." Monica giggles and feels the fresh scent of snow coming out of the window.

Being in charge of the house isn't quite easy for Monica, especially when it comes with family. Making decisions weren't easy either, especially if any of her family members caught a flu. For Monica, she feels like as if she's a Princess but not in a good way though.

As for Connie, she, her friends and cousins are excited as ever about the snow. She and her friends and cousins were lucky to live in Austria City, as it's one of the few islands in the North Blue to have winter season every year. From what her aunt Monica says, North Blue have lots of snowy islands and many famous Pirates have travelled there. Connie dreams of finding an undiscovered snowy island filled with snow especially if it's filled with cute animals and delicious snow sweets, if she's lucky, Connie might find a talking snowman one day. Monica's quite a busy and sweet aunt but that won't stop the young four-year-old who's now a Devil Fruit user from playing with her eight-year-old sister.

After watching the city covered in snow filled with snowflakes outside, Connie happily walked towards the door to her sister's room. "Harmony?" She called sweetly before she knocks the door in rhythm and sings. _Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

_"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore come out the door it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies and now we're not I wish you could tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..."_ Connie sang as she looks through the keyhole and sang the last part through the keyhole.

"Go away, Connie." Came a harsh quiet respond from Harmony.

_"Okay, bye..."_ Connie walked away from the door with her head hung low.

* * *

As years passed, the only time Connie would see Harmony out of her room is only when her food is brought, goes to school, or other places. But sadly her older sister never gets to spend time with her before Harmony shuts the door. But Connie also noticed that her grandfather gave Harmony a special bracelet that has the word Corazon on it with a heart charm on it. The same bracelet that belongs to his late aprentice, just like the heart necklace that Connie's wearing.

Connie as usual was excited to see her friends outside of the city especially when they're playing outside on snow day; such as ice skating, throwing snowball, trying some snow candy and best of all building a snowman...

As Connie daydreams of finding lots of undiscovered islands that nobody heard about, not even Gol. D Roger. She talks about it to her friends, saying how it'll be cool to join a Pirate crew one day, especially if he's adventurous as the late Pirate King.

"That sounds cool!" Hinami grinned excitedly and ate her cold snow candy. "At least you can also find cool treasure and a big huge resort that's also a town but tropical! Too bad the Marines think that all pirates are 'evil', even though we know that some Marines are also bad. I can see why most people prefer a piracy life." Hinami mutters as she and her friends and Connie ate some snow candy.

When Connie turned 7 her hair grew bit longer and is now tied in braided pigtails with red hair ribbons, it started snowing outside but this time the city got more prettier. Connie ran to Harmony's room and knocked on her door eagerly and sang. _Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

_"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"_ Connie sings as she flew down the stairs and ran around the living room and jumped onto the couch. "Hang in there Joan." Connie points at a picture and continues singing. _"It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms just watching the hours tick by..."_ Connie sang and clicked her tongue, _tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock_.

* * *

As years gone by, Connie who's now 9 is very excited that on her birthday, it's going to be snowing soon. Aside that her birthday is on Valentine's Day. Connie happily dashes by Harmony's room, the young girl wonders if she could knock on her sister's door or not. Connie really wants to do it but decided not to as she sighed and walked away.

As Connie walks to her grandparents bedroom, she saw that her father is packing his things for another business meeting but this time at Dressrosa. Connie happily ran up to them and gave her grandparents and father a bear hug. "See you in two weeks daddy." Connie spoke softly and she knew that her father is always busy especially on birthday parties.

As the servants gathered Masato's stuff, his nieces and nephews including his daughter Harmony looked sad as she watches her father gets ready to go to Dressrosa. "Dad do you have to go?" Harmony questions her adoptive father with a hint of sadness.

"You'll be fine Harmony, your mother and your family are there for you." Masato assures his daughter as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Few weeks later, while Masato was walking at Dressrosa around 10:00 p.m. thinking about more inventions, Doflamingo appears out of nowhere, which Masato unaware. Next thing happened, he activates his Devil Fruit powers and killed the young man, leaving him dead with blood covering the ground. Few hours later, one of his co-worker found his motionless body, few minutes later, Masato confirmed dead.

* * *

Back at Astria City, all the family members including friends, people, co-workers and other species were shocked and cried over Masato's death including his wife Shinca, her younger sister Monica, his kids and his own family. After Masato was announced death, his younger brother and his father Wilfred decided to take over the company.

When Masato passed away, Harmony did not attend the funeral, and the townspeople including her friends looked at Connie another daughter of Masato's as her head hung low and trudged her way to Harmony's door but this time she didn't knock on Harmony's door.

"Oh Harmony I know you're in there..." Connie whispers as she lay down the door quietly so her sister wouldn't hear her crying.

* * *

"It's been two years since I saw oneesan when I was only ten..." Twelve-year-old Connie the Navigator smiles as she wonders how her older sister is doing lately now that she became a Pirate at the age of ten. Sadly she stare at the sea horizon in front of her, with a sad expression. The Goggles, Straw Hats and Heart Pirates continued playing with the snow, with the exception of their Captain Law and Jean Bart as they too noticed that Connie had been depressed lately. It was snowing on an island as everyone enjoys it now that the Marines aren't around to destroy their mood.

Tikey, Minako, Luffy, Robin, Brook, Franky, Tecker, Usopp, Chopper, Hamuna, Ricky, Mitzy, Natalia and Barmin rolled three balls of know with the help of their friend Olfy the Snowman who's also a member of the Goggles Pirates. As Sharleen took out Olfy's carrot nose and placed it on their snowman.

Bepo helped Sharleen decorate the snowman with buttons before the Dark Sorceress took off her red scarf and tied it around the neck.

Next Sharleen's half-brother Luffy, placed his straw hat on the head. While Tikey attached his blue goggles on the straw hat as Shachi, Penguin and few of the Heart Pirates helps out Nami, Minako and few female members of the Goggles Pirates.

Meanwhile Sanji was too busy building a snowman shaped like Nami before a snowball was thrown towards his Nami sculptured by Kotetsu, Damian and Zoro causing the Straw Hat Cook to grow furious and starts chasing the laughing trio around while Brook and Natalia were singing and playing a music that made Connie smiles. Remembering her childhood memories with Harmony, even though they haven't done anything together but their relationship is stronger than ever.

Taking a deep breathe, Connie started singing and surprisingly the music fitted well that both Brook and Natalia are playing.

"Harmony?" Connie looked up the sky as she wonders how her sister's doing at a certain place.

All three Pirate crew turned silent once they hear the sad but beautiful voice of the twelve-year-old Navigator.

_"Please I know you're somewhere. People are asking where you've been? They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, just let me hear your voice. We only have each other and my nakamas, by my side. What am I gonna do now? Do you want to build a snowman? How much I love you always did and now I miss you so much. Do you want to build a snowman?"_ Connie smiles as she looks up at the sky wiping away those cold tears.

The next thing happened, all three crew attacked Connie with a warm group hug and left her startled. With the exception of Law and Bart as they gave her their soft warm smile.

However Connie's shocked expression turned cheerful as she enjoyed their warm hug. Connie hugs both her crew and Pirate allies back.

"Of course we want to build a snowman!" All three crew but Law and Bart sang back towards the young Navigator. Along the three Pirate crews' voices another voice sang somewhere far away.

* * *

_"Connie, oh how I'd love to build a snowman..."_ Harmony whispers from her base that's also snowing. Few of the squad including Kevi smiled at their friend as Harmony thinks about her little sister.

* * *

**I admit it's beautiful and sad at the same time, sniff, sniff. Don't cry, sniff, thinking about this makes me think of Ace. I was going to name Connie's grandfather Williams but decided not to because Robin Williams passed away. ):**

**Watching Frozen is so beautiful, sniff makes me think of both Connie and Harmony and Luffy and his brothers. It's like Luffy and Sabo are distanced away even though Luffy didn't know that Sabo was alive but loss of someone close just like Frozen but more tragic. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Also hope you like this Gol. D Harmony. (:**

**Planning to do Let It Go but after chapters 6 or 7 of One Piece: Next Generation is posted with new characters, don't forget to check it out. (:**


End file.
